Too Much School Spirit?
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are posing as a gay couple from the 90's for their school spirit day, "Time Travlin Thursday". But are they REALLY posing? Since their doing an AWFUL good job...


**Remember**: I don't own Digimon. That's Toei's property. If it were mine, I would have them mating like rabbits. I'm sorry if this is a "stupid" plot. Bear with teh poor and innocent high school fangirl who is a dork/loser. Yes. I'm using their English AND Japanese names. Why!? Because I'm a lazy loser/dork to choose just one! Oh yes..if you have ANY personal questions/flames/whatever, please e-mail it to me ukepile[at]aol[dot]com, or IM me on AIM/AOL on Yuri Tengoku and UkePile. 

~`*Too Much School Spirit?*`~  
~`*A Taiato Fluff!*`~  
By: Lily-chan 

Genres: Comedy/Romance 

Rating: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity. -shots teh pervy people- 

Summary: Taichi and Yamato are posing as a gay couple from the 90's for their school spirit day, "Time Travlin Thursday". But are they REALLY posing? Since their doing an AWFUL good job... 

Do you have school spirit? 

Do you really love the school you go to so much, that you'd dress up and be proud of it? 

**HAH!**

That's not why Tai and Matt dressed up for their spirit day! They just dressed up because they want to make idiots of themselves -- plus it's their senior year in high school. 

Of course, the Homecoming game was the next day and the dance was on Saturday and, being the "cool" guys around, they wanted to wait at the last minute to ask the girls they want to ask. 

"Hey Yamato! I have an idea for tomorrow! Since it's 'Time Travling Thursday' or whatever it's called!" said Taichi Yagami, captain of the obviously winning soccar team, to his blonde best friend. 

Matt rolled his eyes at this. The last time Tai had a scheme was when they were Juniors for a "Homecoming Surprise", they almost STAYED as Juniors if it weren't for that cramming, much thanks to Izzy. 

"It better be not like last year. My dad is STILL scolding me over that!!" he laughed to himself, remembering his dad's expressions. 

"Oh no! Not like that. I got an idea that they will be talking for YEARS!" Tai laughed. 

"Oh boy, here it comes. I bet he wants us to be literally HIGH hippies!!" Yamato groaned to himself, just waiting for him to say it. 

"We're going to be a gay couple from the 90's!" Taichi's voice said. 

Yamato felt that his eyes could just POP out and choke the living daylights out of him. But for some reason something held him back. Perhaps his lack of energy for not eating breakfast like he should have. It took a while for the words to seep through through all that blonde hair. 

"Well, whatcha think?" Taichi asked, eager to hear what his best friend thought of it. 

Just then, Yamato just started cracking up. "Oh Taichi, of all the damn schemes!!" as he slapped his knee rather loud. It was so funny, Taichi started to laugh along with him. 

But soon Yamato stopped and asked the brunnette "But really. Do I have to do it??" in very serious tone. 

"Sure, if you want to. That is..if you're going to let our RIVALS* win the award for double Class Clown!" Tai said with a sly smirk, one that usually wins Yamato over. 

Yamato glared at Taichi. 

Taichi just widened his smile. 

"I hate you." he said with a glare. 

"I know. I love you too." he winked. 

**** 

After school, Yamato had to meet Taichi at the thrift shop to buy some old 90's clothes. 

For some reason, he was rather eager to meet him there. Maybe it's because he's such a BAKA and all his baka-ness gone to his head finally? He internally shrugged and continued his way. 

Soon he had made it and Taichi was trying on a pair of torn up and bleached pants....and Taichi wasn't wearing a shirt when he pulled him in the dressing room. The passerbys, of course, whispered their cursings and book-cover judgements among themselves when they saw that two boys were in a dressing room. 

"Where have you been!?? I've been waiting for you!" Taichi growled. 

"S-sorry!" Yamato stuttered. "Wait. Why am I stuttering!? And how can I be late!?!? OH NO!!! THE WORST HAS HAPPENED!!!! I'M TURNING INTO TAICHI!!!!!!" Yamato freaked out inside his mind. Without realizing it, Yamato had an expression like he's drooling at the fact they were extremely close and Taichi was shirtless and almost pantless -- since the pants were sagging. 

Taichi gave him a look that was very questioning. "Dude, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out any minute." as he moved back from him a bit, worrying that he might end up doing the same. Besides, the room wasn't even that big or small, it was just like an office cube..with the grayness going on. Of course it did have the hooks for hangers, a warning in Japense characters and English. There was a wooden bench so one can sit on, and do their business. 

Yamato, finally realizing what's going on, straightened his face and blushed inwardly. 

"Oh, I picked out your clothes. So you can go ahead and change!" Taichi said as he tossed the clothes to him. Yamato caught them and blushed again like a shy little high school girl would and started to head out the door. 

"Where you going??? There isn't any other available dressing rooms." Taichi blinked. 

"Oh. But I'm not used to dressing in front of other people." Yamato said, with an awkward tone of voice. 

"Oh PSHAWW!! I've seen penises all my life! .....Unless you're small." 

"...." 

**** 

Soon it was the next day. 

Everyone was in differnt clothing. Some wore fifties clothing, some sixies, seventies and eighties. Of course, the party poopers just wore their usual clothes and riducles those who dared to be different, but still hang out with their friends. 

Everyone was gossiping or just laughing at a lame joke someone just mentioned but suddenly. Everyone just got dead quiet. The teachers who were discussing some past bad kids had frozen along with their students. They all turned to one direction where in comes Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida HAND IN HAND in 90's guy clothing. 

Homophobics' mouths gapped to the ground -- espicially Yamato and Taichi's FANGIRLS. But soon everyone just went about their merry way, pretending that it did NOT happen. Taichi and Yamato just shrugged and went about their day as well. 

**** 

The day went by pretty quick and it was lunchtime. Of course, Yamato and Taichi sat with each other being a "gay" couple. "Haha! This is great! People actually think that we're a couple!" laughed Tai, as if it was just a joke. Yamato just smiled. What can he say? 

"My only question is this." 

Yamato blinked. 

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden!?!?!" Taichi practially yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"I dunno. Just tired I guess." as he layed his head on the table. 

"Awwww! Poor wittle Matty-Watty wants some attention!!" as Taichi started to cuddle up against him. It was then Matt laughed. 

"Yamato, I want you to know something." as Taichi got freakishly close to his face. "Errr, what is it Tai?" as sweat started to appear on the back of his head. They played a staring game as others around them started to talk about them -- how much they really ARE a couple even though their not. 

"What is it, Tai!?!? You're freaking me out!!" Now it's time for Yamato to yell. 

"Aww! How cute! Look how they're bickering!!" giggled a yaoi shipper by the name of Lily. (_ Shut up) 

Taichi laughed and said as he wrapped an arm around Yamato and brought him really close and gave him a noogie. 

"Taichi! Stop it!!" Yamato struggled. 

"Oh, if you're so gay, then french-kiss each other!!" cried out a blonde cheerleader, evidently jealous over that comment that Lily said. 

Taichi had let go of him and looked at him, not sure what to do. 

"Enough is enough. I'm going to admit to these bitches that we're gay!" Yamato said, as though as he has a secret hiding. 

He grabbed Taichi's arm and gazed into his confused brown eyes and (-cue cheesey music and dramatic pause-) said "Taichi, I've always wanted to do this." 

Closer and closer and CLOSER!!! 

Taichi wanted to touch his lips so much, he rushed to them. 

They were enjoying it so much, in almost 1 minute, their tounges entered each other mouths and well...they were making out for the rest of the day. 

Oh yeah! Did I mention they made class clowns? 

**Author's Notes**: Ooooo. This story sucked and **CHESSEY** o_o I hope you enjoyed it anyway despite how stupid this is :D! Please Review~! 

***** Too lazy to think up a name for them.


End file.
